The Gift from a dragon
by JewelySoft
Summary: A female viking can talk to Dragons in her mind by touching them and they understand her. When The Outcast Island Finds out- they decide to Capture her! also another Night furry in this Story! and hes The Vikings Special Dragon! (He looks like Shadow from Sonic Stuff! I have shadow as a Dragon *Fan gurl scream!*) Toothless and Shadow are old Enemy's! HiccupxAmilina!
1. Chapter 1- Dragons can understan me

Amilina Woke up and Went downstairs Quietly. She grabbed a Shield and a Small Dagger, she put the shield on her back and she left he house the sun wasn't up... yet. She went to the Forest from Berk. She looked around for a dragon she could tame and see if she could be in the dragon academy. She found a Black and Red Night Furry...?

_**"I thought only Hiccup had the only Night Furry in Berk?'**_

"why is it black? and Red?" she said to herself and Grabbed her Grappling Rope and threw it at its wings and now it couldn't fly, she dropped her knife and threw it away from her and the shield she dropped it, she walked slowly to it and kept one hand in front of her, she looked away and it went up to her touched her hand, she was Surprised from touching its scales for a bit, she started rubbing his or her head. "Such a good Boy?" she said smiling, she looked at him w/ her eyes closed, she decided to open her eyes slowly and saw it looking at her from eye-to-eye. "your okay? No-one will hurt you, with me around?"  
It nodded at her?

**_'It understood__ me...!__'_**

Amilina smiled warmly at the Black and Red Dragon. "I'm gonna call you Shadow? do you like it?" the Dragon nodded its head at her.

"Another Question? Are you A female?" said curiously it shook it head! another Male Night Furry! and I found it! "may I ride you, when I un-do the Rope?" it shook its head, He probability doesn't trust me, I could show him to Hiccup." You follow me to were I'm from? I know another Night Furry?"  
He was interested and nodded, I un-did the Rope and got on it and it started flying in the air and she told him fly over the mountain and you will see Berk and the Academy wasn't far.

**_'I think Were gonna be best of Friend?"_**

We landed neer the Academy and he saw hiccups Night furry, he calls him; Toothless. I got off and it started Running at Toothless

* * *

_**Hiccups POV**_

* * *

"guys, were gonna to do some advance Flying Training? I hope you were all paying attention?"

"uh you mean by listening to you?"

"we zoned out after the the first sentice and secretly left."

"you guys what?"  
I heard a weird Sound? we all did and then Smoke came out of no-where and I heard Toothless getting attack!

**"TOOTHLESS!"** I yelled out- the smoke cleared. "another Night furry?"  
"Come back here!" said a Female Voice- she got in the Middle of The Fight and touched the Strange Dragon's Nose and it calmed down and they backed away. "Why did you attack him!"

"that is your Night Furry?" I asked the Female, w/ Pink hair?  
"yes? I was showing him around and then he saw Toothless and just ran up and Attacked him with a Plasma Bolt!"

"How you know it's a Male?"  
"he told me?"  
"You cant understand dragons? it's impossible to do so." I told her, can she talk to them? if she can she could be useful for our training Exercises?

"I'll ask My drag-"  
I interrupted her "No. Ask mine, then well see?"  
She went over to toothless, he growled at her, she ignored it and touched it's head.

* * *

Ami's POV

* * *

Toothless Growled at me, I smiled Warmly at him and i touched Toothless head, I felt all of his thoughts at once.

"Toothless? do you understand me?"  
He nodded his head, Hiccup was surprised, I wanted to ask Toothless another Question.

"Toothless? Either then Hiccup? Wich Dragon Rider you Dislike the most?" I told Toothless.

Toothless, Walked over to Snoutlout and smacked him with his tail, I giggled a tiny bit.

"Well I believe you? Ask your Dragon why it attacked Toothless?"  
"Okay?"

I went over to Shadow and I touched his head. My mind went inside his head?

* * *

**_':;Shadow? why you attacked Toothless...?;:'_**

**_':;He is an old enemy from the past, Master...:;'_**

**_':;Don't call me master? call me Amilina or Ami?;:'_**

* * *

Amilina stopped touching Shadow, and stumbled a bit, her dragon caught her.

"So?"  
"there old Enemy's from the past?"

"Really... I'll like to see to ride your dragon in a Flying course? do you have a Saddle?"  
"No? why do I need one?"  
"yes, you do?"  
I saw him get out some rope and gave it to me and I wrapped around Shadow's Neck and Got on it. He flew out of the Ring _**fast as the speed of Sound**_!

* * *

Well how you like that Chapter!

this is my first non-sonic Fanfic... *Cries a bit*

Ashbringer36- atleast it's not sonic...?

SHADDUP JACOB!

AshBringer36- It's true! now you wont get Crappy Sonic Views!

*Slaps his shoulder rapidly- angry!*

No where were I? ohh yeah ! enjoy the non sonic Story? Plz no bad Review... I would Like support to keep this running...? Thx

Leave a Review! Click the Follow Story/Aurthur Button and stay continued!


	2. Chapter 2- Reading minds

They all got to the Training Course, Amilina was ready to fly with her Nightfurry

"okay -?" She interrupted Hiccup.  
"My name is Amilina?" She told him with a Smile.  
"Amilina, you and your Dragon will avoid these trees until you cross the finish line, that Fishlegs and Astrid setted up for you.?" Hiccup told her.  
"okay! Shadow? you ready for this?" She sounded very excited.

"You two? I want you to do this" Snoutlout told the twins in there ears what to do, and then they flew away.

she nodded at him and, then when Hiccup blew the whistle They started flying, Avoiding the trees, best as they can.

"Pfft... show off" Snoutlout said

Amilina and Shadow got to the Finish line, and Shadow broke the Rope for it and it tangled against it's tail and started rubbing against it's tail, they crashed landed and Shadow didn't catch her and she got scrapped up.

"Oww..." she mumble. "that was Helpfer of a landing?" she got up and went Shadow, they other saw her got a bit scrapped up.

"You okay?"  
"Just a scratch? I have 2 big brother I _wrestle_ with- _**sometimes**_? This won't bother me." she touched Shadow's tail, he growled at her and she ignored him and carefully took of the rope and threw it away. "Do we have a anything that can help Dragon heal? The rope got caught on his tail when we crossed the finish line?"

"there was no Rope when Fishlegs and me did it." Astrid responded

"Then who did it?" Fishlegs said- confused.

Ruffnut and Tuffnut started whistling and tried to sneak away, Astrid grabbed the back of there shirts.

"you two? Really...? Why?" hiccup sighed.

"We didn't know it would do that!"Ruffnut said.

"He had to up to the ankles!" Tuffnut respond to it.

No-one could tell if they were lying or telling the Truth?

"Was your dragons with you...?" Amilina said to the twins

"Um... yeah!" Ruffnut said.

"Yep! They were there!" Tuffnut

"Good." Amilina said and went over to there Dragon- The two headed one. "What's are there names?"  
"Barf"  
"And Belch"  
"Okay...? then?" she thought the names were weird, but shrugged to herself, and she touched both of there heads at once.

* * *

_Flashback_

* * *

_Amilina was a ghost no-one could see her as she watched the __scenes__  
_

_"That's the Finish line, Fishlegs? Lets get back to Hiccup and The Pink haired Viking...and the others?"_  
_"Her name is Amilina?" Fishleg said to Astrid._  
_"And how you know that?" Astrid told him_  
_"She my neighbour?" Fishleg said_  
_"that makes sense" She said revealed in a way._

_They both left the area and went to were the others were, Ruffnut and Tuffnut got off there Dragons from a distance and they went to the finish line with the rope, they got there and they made the Line at the ankle length.  
_

_"Perfect! I HOPE we did what Snoutlout said...?"  
"What ever... we did it for the fun of her crashing?"  
They both went and tied each ends of the Rope around the Tree and then Hid be hind them.  
_

_"hey? how bout we put the Waist High! for fun!"  
"Got it!"_

_They started raising it up to the waist and then Herself and Shadow zoomed past it and they got caught in rope and it tangled Shadow's tail and they crashed landed. __She saw Ruffnut and Tuffnut got on there Dragon's two heads and they waited for the others and flew with them._

* * *

_End of Flash back_

* * *

Amilina Stopped touching there heads and backed up.

"Soo?" Fishlegs said  
"Ruffnut, Tuffnut are lying... Snoutlout wanted me to crash...?" Amilina said in a bit of an angry voice. "If someone doesn't hold me back,**_ I will hurt him_**."  
Snoutlout panicked a bit then Rolled his eyes.

"Yeah like you could hurt me?"  
"I have 2! 2! _older Twin Brothers_? you think I can deal with you." Amilina told Snoutlout, while Astrid held her back.

"nope, cuz your _a girl_." Snoutlout respond to her.

"Go after him, Amilina." Astrid said, and let her go. Amilina started running after him while he was running from her, she jumped from tree's to tree's and the Tackled him.

"Oww! HookFang! Help!"  
Hookfang looked at him and wobbled/Walked away. Amilina grabbed his arm and pulled it in her direction and hand her Foot on his back and bending his hand Backwards. Shadow went over to her and grabbed Shirt on the back and pulled her away, and wouldn't let her near him. "that chick is strong! and fast!"

':; Amilina? why;:' Shadow thought in his head to her! they can talk in there heads.

':;He said cuz I'm a **_girl_**! Shadow! I had to!;:' she was waving her hands around like heck and they were confused, but not Toothless or the other Dragons

':;Shadow! Keep her there until Snoutlout apologizes to her? okay:;' Toothless said, Nicely.

':;Be Quiet, enemy, you think I haven't forgotten what you did to me last time?!;:' Shadow Growled

':;You two! KNOCK IT OFF!;:' she pointed at Toothless and Shadow!

"Amilina? you okay?"  
"Toothless and Shadow Fighting now, Hiccup. Try to keep Toothless away from Shadow while I do the same thing?"  
"Okay. Amilina?" Hiccup said to her and went over to Toothless and kept him away from Amilina.

"Man, shes weird?" Snoutlout said, rubbing his arm.

"You deserved it." Astrid said. "now you know? **_not to mess with girls?_**"

* * *

**_Well! thatz that Chapter! Gawd... I hope I did Right This is my non Sonic Story XD_**

**_AshBringer36- Yep! I'm glade your stopped being over ob-! *Glares at Her*_**

**_*Covers mouth w/ her hand* Shaddup! And I wont tell yeah what he was going to say! anyway!_**

**_I hope you enjoy it! and please leave a review! press DAT Follow/Favourite Button!_**

**_Seeyah!_**

**_AshBringer36- AND! cuz I'm in it! look me up! I'm doing A Harry potter FanFic that will BLOW you away!_**

**_Yeah_****_... he got a point... I do like it._**

**_BYE!_**


End file.
